Ilgres
The Ilgres were a clan of Barghast that normally lived in the mountains to the south of the Porule River on the continent of Genabackis. They were among the strongest of the Barghast clans who had joined the Crimson Guard and ultimately Caladan Brood at Blackdog Forest against the Malazan Empire.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 9, UK MMPB p.269 They were the avowed enemies of the Ahkrata clan of White Face Barghast.Memories of Ice, Chapter 11, UK MMPB p.458 The thoughts of Toc the Younger seemed to indicate that the Ilgres were known for the efficacy of their lances.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 9, UK MMPB p.270 One Ilgres warrior was described as wearing tanned leather armour over a rough woolen shirt.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 9, UK MMPB p.276 In Gardens of the Moon An Ilgres shaman led a band of Ilgres, armed with lances and short axes, in an attack on Adjunct Lorn and the Jakatakan Élites charged with her protection. The attack took place on the trader's track on the Rhivi Plain, four hundred leagues to the south of Blackdog Forest where the Ilgres were known to have joined the Crimson Guard. The shaman was killed by a sword thrust to the throat, his magic ineffectual due to Lorn's Otataral sword. Another three of the band also died in the initial attack. The remaining six pursued Lorn and her two surviving guards, following their trail south westerly. Their quarry made a stand on a lone hill surrounded by standing stones. The Ilgres attacked, four from the front and two flanking the hill. Both Barghast coming in from the flanks were killed by quarrels from one of the guards stationed on top of the hill. Lorn killed one of the four attacking from the front but both of her guards were mortally wounded and the Ilgres would have prevailed had it not been for the appearance of the T'lan Imass, Onos T'oolan, who rose from the ground killing the one about to kill Lorn with his flint sword, and Toc the Younger, who shot the two remaining Ilgres with arrows.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 9, UK MMPB p.269-274 Lorn later surmised that the shaman had detected the presence of Onos T'oolan in the area and had transported himself and his hand-picked hunters there by Warren.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 9, UK MMPB p.274 She also related to Toc that before his death, the shaman had used his talents to kill the horses of Lorn's group with a disease.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 9, UK MMPB p.277 In Memories of Ice The Ilgres were part of Brood's forces during the Pannion War. Along with their new allies, the Malazans, they reached Capustan too late to prevent the city from falling to the Pannion Domin. But the arrival of Humbrall Taur's White Face clans from the north drove the enemy out of the city and into their hands. The Ilgres and Rhivi broke the Seerdomin and Urdomen troops on the battle's southern flank.Memories of Ice, Chapter 18, US SFBC p.610-612 Afterwards, the Ilgres accompanied Brood's forces to liberate Lest while the Malazans marched on Setta. Both forces rejoined at Maurik with plans to attack the Pannion Seer and his forces at Coral. But Brood was disenchanted with his Malazan allies after they secretly sent the bulk of their forces ahead with High Fist Dujek Onearm. The Ilgres joined Whiskeyjack on a forced march to reinforce Dujek at Coral while Brood's main army followed at a more measured pace.Memories of Ice, Chapter 23, US SFBC p.845/852 Notes and references de:Ilgres Category:Barghast